Disturbia
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: I started to chuckle darkly again. "You will be mine Haruhi Fujioka, even if I have to kill everyone that gets in my way." (One-shot)


They think putting me in this place will help me, I hated them. How dare they put me in one of Kyouya's family's hospital and called me insane, I'm not insane! I started to struggle in the straitjacket they forced me in. It's all Tamaki's fault; he's the one who made me like this. He took the only thing I loved in my life besides Kaoru. He took her and gloated it in my face. I stopped struggling and looked up at the ceiling; it was night time, a couple of days after what I did that made them throw me in here.

I smirked evilly and put my head down. That blonde bastard had it coming. I didn't even do anything that bad, it was a game after all.

-Flash Back-

Haruhi was leaving to go to Boston, and we were throwing her a goodbye party. Tamaki and Haruhi just started going out, I was just helping her get out of trouble she was getting herself into. I was wearing a dark red suit with a matching mask, Tamaki was wearing all white and a white mask, and Haruhi was wearing a pink dress and mask. During the party I decided to make a little game called 'save the queen.' It sounded childish, but being in this school, everybody loved childish games. We were put into teams of two.

I chuckled darkly, and I was put into a team with Tamaki. Haruhi was the queen, and we had to save her from the king that wants to take her, and the knight has to 'kill' the king before he gets to the queen, the rest of the people are just peasants. I passed out some cards to people and purposely gave the king to Tamaki, and I was the knight. Everyone split up, no one knew that I was the knight and Tamaki was the king. Tamaki and I went onto the balcony, I secretly locked the door.

"Hmm I wonder where she is?" He asked.

"Who?"

He looked at me and panicked. "Um nothing I'm just making sure the king doesn't get to Haruhi." He turned back to look for Haruhi.

I smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure that the knight will get the king before he can do anything." I put my hands behind my back. Tamaki nodded. I started to walk up behind him, gripping the knife in my sleeve.

"I hope that Haruhi is ok, I know this is just a game, but now that we're dating, I feel like I need to be with her all the time."

I pulled the knife out my sleeve.

"I hope she's ok being alone."

I raised the knife and smirked even wider. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine."

"Tamaki behind you!"

I looked at the door and saw Kyouya trying to open the door.

"Shit."

Tamaki turned around and saw me holding the knife.

"What...What are you doing?!" He panicked.

A crazed smile came on my face. "Isn't it obvious, I'm killing the king."

Tamaki's eyes went wide. "That's why you wanted to play this game and be on my team, so you could kill me, why?!"

My smile got even more crazed. "I'm just saving the queen from the king, that is a knight's job after all."

His eyes widened. "You're going to kill me because I'm with Haruhi." He glared at me. "If you kill me Haruhi will not even go near you, she'll be afraid of you!"

"No she won't, she loves me, but of course she had to pick your sorry ass beside me, and now." I held the knife tighter. "I'm going to get rid of you so we'll be together." I started to run towards him. The door opened and Mori came after me, Kyouya must of gotten him."

"Hikaru stop!" I heard Kaoru yelled.

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard through the night.

-Present-

I chuckled darkly and laid on my back.

Then the door to the room opened.

"Get up, you've got visitors Hitachiin." A security guard named Fred said.

"Aw Fred, you can be a little nice to me, you did say I was sick." I teased.

"Yah, mentally sick."

I chuckled even more darkly.

"Now get up so your visitors can see you."

I sat up, the smirk still glued on my face. Fred leaves the room and gets my guests. The club walked in, but they were missing Tamaki. Everyone was wearing black suits, except Haruhi, she looked beautiful in her black dress she had on.

"Are you happy Hikaru?" Kyouya asked. "By the smirk on your face it looks like you are."

"Oh I'm just overjoyed." I replied.

"You're sick, how could you have changed into this sick monster."

I looked over at Haruhi, the smirk on my face widened." I don't know, why don't you ask Haruhi?"

Then I was slapped, I was shocked. I looked to see who slapped me, it was Haruhi.

"How could you! I thought you cared about me!" She started crying.

"I do."

"Then why did you kill him, why did you kill the man I loved?"

I smirked. "Because he wasn't the man for you."

"And you are?! You're mad if you think that!"

"Yah, madly in love, I only did what I had to do." A crazed smile appeared on my face again. "And I don't regret any of it."

She raised her hand to slap me again, but she put her hand down. "You're already messed up in the head. I don't want to give you more brain damage." She walked back to the group.

Mori looked at me in disappointment, Hunny looked like he was about to cry, and Kaoru refused to even look at me. Then they turned to leave. Kyouya was the last one to leave, but before he did he turned to me. "I hope you can come to your senses again and realize what you did was wrong."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh I already did, and like I said before, I don't regret it one bit."

Kyouya sighed and reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a card and threw it in front of me and left. Fred then closed the door and locked it.

I looked down at the card and read it.

'Please join us for Tamaki Souh's funeral. He was a beloved son, boyfriend, classmate, and friend. You are always in our hearts.'

It had a picture of him and the club; I was cropped out of it.

I started to chuckle darkly again. "You will be mine Haruhi Fujioka, even if I have to kill everyone that gets in my way."

* * *

 **Hey so this was a One-shot, I always think of Hikaru going crazy everything I hear this song by Rihanna so I decided to share it with you guys. Sorry is it sucks though, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


End file.
